V E N O M
by Spirit of the Brook
Summary: What happens when greenleaf lasts forever? Snakes happen. Thousands of them, anacondas, mambas, all searching for a new home and new prey to feed upon. The Clans are having a lovely day lazily picking at mice and voles then serpents find them. Not knowing that cats are not a tasty snack, the snakes have dinner. And the main course is feline. What will the Clans do now?


**A/N: If you're seeing this, then that means I got the story, Venom. If you're not seeing this then chances are this is just a story I keep in my documents for pure enjoyment (I have some stories like that). Well, on to normal format…. Welcome to my new story, Venom (adopted from Hissing Willows)! This story is about what happens when in a warm greenleaf, the prey becomes fat, lazy, and easy to catch, attracting a certain group of large, slithering reptilian creatures: snakes. And I'm not talking like normal pipsqueak adders (even though their venom has been proven to be very dangerous and they are quite large….) but like anacondas (my anaconda…. NO!). So, when prey becomes a little bit too short, snakes get the idea that maybe those big balls of fur called cats can sustain their hunger (I know that snakes don't eat a lot, normally just once a week, but because of the big burst of food, they've become prone to eating as normally as we humans do). This is what happens when that happens and when that happens, that happens. Wow, just wow. Now, time for the beautiful first chapter (It's actually a prologue and allegiances, but… yeah.)**

_(line break, line break, line break)_

**Prologue**

It was a warm summer night, the crickets chirping and the frogs croaking. Small animals scuttled around in the darkness, feasting on the abundance of food falling from both bushes and trees. It had been particularly sunny this year but with plenty of rain to keep things growing and now, animals that were considered prey to other animals became plump, plumper than they usually got this time of year and they lay on rocks in the forest, dozing in the sun, becoming an unsuspecting meal for a happy feline.

But tonight, something strange was happening, something that wouldn't normally occur. A harsh sound of scales rattling against rock echoed through the trees, making prey animals scurry into their burrows. Although they were lazy, they still had some instincts left in them. But a mouse, slowed by the size of its belly was tripped on a root rising above the ground.

The small brown rodent looked up in terror to see huge fangs dripping with venom. It squeezed its eyes shut before it saw the mouth closing in on its small furry body.

_Snap! _The jaws closed loudly, frightening all remaining animals into their burrows or nests. 6 feet of green scaly body followed a small, slender head with piercing yellow brown eyes. It was a green mamba, a highly venomous snake from a far off land.

The mamba rose up on its belly, scanning the surroundings for any other witless prey animals. It saw nothing, so it continued slithering along its path. But, even stranger was that there was a whole pack of serpents following the mamba. They were all traveling to one place and even to the mamba, this place was undetermined but soon, they found themselves a comfortable enough answer to their needs.

The small dip in the land covered with sand and rocks served as a wonderful place for the snakes to reside. The mamba turned around to its pack and gave a small human-like nod. The other snakes responded in unison with a loud hiss. The green reptile seemed to smile before turning to a tiny hole in the side of the hill that led down into the dip.

The snake's eyes seemed to glint with evil as it saw a mole swinging its head around blindly at the entrance of the burrow. It seemed to glide forward as if it was floating on water then it raised itself up to meet the mole's innocent face.

It seemed to pause for a moment as if thinking about its decision then it lunged forward at the mole. _Hisss!_

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader****Goldenstar- **sleek-furred golden tabby she-cat with ginger stripes and amber eyes

**Deputy ****Honeypelt- **pale ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes

**Medicine Cat ****Pebbleleap- **dark grey tom with grey blue eyes

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Warriors**

**Streamfur- **silver she-cat with dark grey patches and amber eyes

**Birchflight- **brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Sharpgaze- **black she-cat with piercing orange eyes

**Tigerwish- **flame colored tom with dark grey markings and green eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Lightbreeze- **cream she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Brindlepaw**

**Fireclaw- **ginger she-cat with black paws and tail-tip

**Silverblaze- **silver she-cat with orange muzzle, chest, and belly

**Larkpelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with black and white patches

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

**Willowshade- **white she-cat with stormy grey eyes

**Dewfang- **grey she-cat with white muzzle, chest, belly, paws, and tail-tip

**Apprentices**

**Brindlepaw- **light brown she-cat with cream patches and blue eyes

**Ashpaw- **grey tom with amber eyes

**Whiskerpaw- **light brown tom with green eyes and long whiskers

**Snowpaw- **white she-cat with ginger markings and paws

**Fernpaw- **white she-cat with strange silver eyes

**Queens**

**Rosepool- **pale grey she-cat with sea green eyes and darker grey paws, mother to Littlekit (ginger she-kit with green eyes), Nightkit (black she-kit with sea green eyes and dark grey paws), and Sootkit (dark grey tom-kit with amber eyes)

**Cindertail- **dark gray she-cat with green eyes and tail with fur permanently singed off, expecting

**Echoheart- **gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, expecting

**Elders**

**Smokeshade- **dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Hollyflower- **dark gray-and-white she-cat with golden eyes

**A/N: Well, how'd you like the prologue? Was it so bad my face should be singed off like Cindertail's tail was or should I get my leg bitten off like Sedgepaw's (another character of mine) by a fox in the fire? FOXFIRE, I like that! Anyways, leave your sweet, little reviews in my review section or drop off a PM in my PM box! Don't worry, I tend to check my PM box everyday- *disappears off the face of the planet* Yeah, that happens a lot. I don't bite, so touch me with your amazingness and I will love you to the end of time itself! I don't know, maybe we've met somewhere in public but we haven't realized it…. You never know with the online world being so crazy and fun and mean and nasty at the same time! So, until I disappear off the face of the planet again, bye!**


End file.
